


"Reach Out & Touch Someone"

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Series: Fusenkago: Rearranging the Flowers [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, all dialog, cuz that's what the title means, does anyone remember the phone company slogan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Moon calls Yue long distance when she is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Reach Out & Touch Someone"

“Hello.”

“Oh! You do answer the phone!”

“Yukito is sleeping. It is three-thirty in the morning.”

“And Touya -- is he sleeping too?”

“I imagine that he is sleeping, yes.”

“You’re so coy.”

“Hm.”

“But you knew it was me, didn’t you?”

“Of course, Ruby Moon. Who else has been calling every weekend?”

“Well, Eriol never uses all these free minutes that we get! And I miss you guys!!!”

“Hm.”

“Gee, I never thought I’d get you on the phone. We never get to talk! So… what are you wearing?”

“…”

“Are you choking? Are you okay?!”

“…”

“You just can’t take a joke, can you? Why don’t you ask me what I’m wearing? I just went shopping. Shopping is so difficult. I look good in everything! It’s so hard to choose! But I found this really cute outfit, with big buttons down the -- hey… are you listening?”

“Mm.”

“It sounded like you put the phone down.”

“I did. Just for a moment.”

“Don’t… don’t you even like me a little, Yue?”

“I don’t know you, Ruby Moon.”

“…how can you say that, after everything?”

“We have hardly spoken to each other, Ruby Moon. We fought, along with Keroberos and Spinel Sun. You harassed Yukito at school. That is the sum of our interactions.”

“…but… we’re the same, y’know… moon guardians… and ma-magic, and…”

“Ruby Moon, are you crying?”

“Yes.”

“Please, don’t cry.”

“What do you care?”

“…”

“Yue?”

“Yes?”

“You get lonely too, don’t you?”

“Mm.”

“Because, y’know… we’re the same in a lot of ways.”

“In what ways, Ruby Moon?”

“oh, I don’t know ”

“What was that?”

“What?”  
“What was it that you just said? You became very quiet.”

“Oh, nothing.”

“…hm.”

“It’s just that, no one else could really understand. I could almost have my own life, y’know, blend in? If I wanted to. And sometimes… I think I wouldn’t be missed.”

“There isn’t much for us to do. For our Master and Mistress.”

“Yeah, that’s just exactly it! There’s nothing to do. And Suppie… doesn’t get it. If he has a book and a chair to curl up in, he’s happy. He likes to have nothing to do.”

“To tell the truth, that sounds appealing to me also.”

“Are you for real? Where’s the fun in that? You might as well be sleeping.”

“It passes the time.”

“Friends… someone to talk to about things… that would pass the time better.”

“Mm.”

“So, do you have any friends?”

“…”  
“Me, either. Oh, go ahead and say it – you’re not surprized.”

“I wasn’t going to say that. What about Hiiragizawa-san?”

“You know that it’s not like that. It’s different.”

“He is your Master and your Maker.”

“Yeah. Like that.”

“And you love him.”

“Of course! But don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not jealous of Kaho. But I am a little jealous of you. Sakura is so cute! I wish we could trade sometimes.”

“That would be an interesting trade.”

“Oh, yeah… I forgot. Y’know, when Eriol starts acting all ‘Clow’, I think sometimes that it’s funny, you’re kind of like my big brother. Because Clow made you first. Can I call you Oniichan?

 

“…no…”

“Did you just drop something? I heard a loud thump.”

“That was my head. Against the wall.”

“…?…”

“…”  
“Are you still there?”

“I am.”

“Yue?”

“Mm?”

“Will you pick up the phone next week, too?”

“If you call again in the middle of the night, yes. Ruby Moon, do you understand time differences?”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Suppie. Yue?”

“Yes?”

“Can I call you again next week?”

“If you like.”

“But do you want me to?”

“…”

“Yue? Hellooo?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“You can call again next week.”

“Mmm. Goodie!”

“Goodnight, Ruby Moon.”

“Bye, Yue honey! Gotta go, Eriol’s home!”

 

“…”

 

(click)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tsukimine Shrine "Communications" challenge. While this scene could work in my favored continuity, it fits better with the relationships explored in the rearranged series.


End file.
